


［如果她們都是同人太太］FB2/微HP人設腦洞1.0

by aquaryusw



Series: 如果她們都是同人太太 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Newt, F/M, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaryusw/pseuds/aquaryusw
Summary: 只是個沙雕腦洞。人設出現了但大概不會有文（喂Fantastic beast系列角色無魔法設定現代AU(微量HP系列角色提及)角色歸羅琳太太，OOC歸我。





	［如果她們都是同人太太］FB2/微HP人設腦洞1.0

Queenie Goldstein

網名：我手寫你心️

 

「pwp文裡的各種play都是某G先生的真實心聲喔～」

 

骨科圈太太Tina的妹妹。

已婚。

現於魔王音樂娛樂有限公司擔任形象及市場推廣總監。

在學時本科心理學畢業。

本來想好好當個心理醫生的，但偶然被公司老闆Gellert本人親自掘走。

這也是讓她一步掉到GGAD坑底的契機。

網上為GGAD同人大手。

日常甜餅、pwp腦洞應有盡有。

文中的內容加入她的獨到心理分析，就像是開過光一樣，往往是一語中的。

幾天下不了床的Albus：又或是一語成讖。

而最近讓她走上神壇的是因為一篇ABO生子向高速車被Gellert本人認證賬號點贊了。

 

 

Tina Goldstein

網名：不會飛天的小女警

 

「兄友弟恭？兄有弟攻。」

 

GGAD圈大手Queenie的姐姐。

單身警犬。

是個正經八百的重案組Madam。

她頂頭上司是Theseus Scamander，同時也是任職法醫的Newt Scamander的同事兼好友。

簡單來說，她就是個幾乎天天都被Scamander骨科兄弟餵多頓狗糧的幸福警犬女孩。

與其妹妹情況相似，她啃的是自己上司的CP。

而不同的是，她覺得自己氣宇軒昂，昂藏七尺的上司是個受。

你們懂什麼，這才叫反差萌。

平當冷若冰霜、鐵面無私的上司只對他弟笑也就算了，還會撒嬌求抱抱。

這種忠犬受我是吃定了。

網絡上為Scamander兄弟骨科愛好者。

以在其站上不時更新角度刁鑽而有愛的骨科日常工作情況圖文而聞名於同人圈。

 

 

 

Leta Lestrange

網名：彎仔碼頭

 

「我應該在車底，不應該在車裡，那樣我直播不了你兩有多甜蜜！」

 

律師。

一個頭上比隔壁北極星還要綠的奇女子。

Newt Scamander的現閏密及前女友。

Theseus Scamander的現朋友及前女友。

當年因為被這兩兄弟各綠了一次，而差點就想斷絕紅塵。

我前男友出軌了我另一個前男友。呵。

What is life?

這變相地成了Scamander兄弟性向啟蒙及出櫃的人生導師。

及後更是痛定思痛，毅然自立門戶一夫當關扛起了骨科大旗。

憑藉以上峰回路轉的事蹟，被公認為骨科圈的第一大粉頭。

你想得出或是你想不出的骨科資源她都有。

在閨密視角加持與正常而具邏輯的推論下，堅定地站Newt受。

 

 

 

Nagini

網名：不會唱歌的白娘子

 

「吃錯能改善莫大焉～」

 

霍格華茲大學大一生物學系女生。

目前與魔王公司訓練生Credence穩定交往中。

曾經暗搓搓又快樂的吃着她男友與魔王公司老闆Gellert的CP。

但後來才發現他倆是父子後，默默地退圈，並向男朋友讖悔了足足三個月。

Credence：沒關係的，你愛我就好（比心

頃刻間失去精神支柱，帶着十米厚迷妹濾鏡蛇行式爬牆去啃同系大四學長Tom Riddle的各種CP。

＃all tom riddle女孩今天也不會輸！

論文都不寫了，就盡心盡力地為圈產糧。

Dumbledore教授：Tom，你去幫幫Nagini補補習吧。

作為系內為數不多的女生，因此受到了Tom不少的照顧。

也因此被Tom的女友粉食死徒們各種眼紅。

 

 

 

Vinda Rosier

網名：給你倒杯茶

 

「我們Idol可是全香榭麗榭大道上最靚的仔！」

 

魔王音樂娛樂有限公司老闆GG的歌迷會會長。

在歌迷界地位超然，而被其他歌迷尊稱為第一聖徒。

自認是GG的腦殘毒唯，認為自家idol是日天日地日空氣的存在。

站上大號是歌迷會公號，小號則是用來更新Gellert各種消息與腦洞的同人資源集中地。

對關於Gellert的任何cp都是路人，不喜也不悲。

只有對GGAD是路人轉黑。

與Albus各個粉頭是毫無疑問的對家。

 

 

 

Minerva McGonagall

網名：貓咪老師

 

「剛剛誰喊那句GGAD，給我站出來。」

 

世界名校霍格華茲大學的教授。

與校內素有翹屁熟男之稱的教授Albus Dumbledore是同事兼基蜜。

同時也是Albus粉絲後援會的會長。

被會員稱為鳳凰姐姐，而她也會稱會員為小鳳凰們之類的。

每日每夜都在被Albus本尊發現自己是他最大粉頭的邊緣瘋狂地跳着華爾茲。

頭可斷，血可流，會長馬甲不能掉！

教務繁忙，Albus的獨家圖文更新或許會遲到但從來不會缺席。

對Albus的各種CP保持開放態度，也曾一度吃過Dumblenewt。

她口中的渣男99.9%是指Gellert，大概就是天下間閨密對朋友前男友一般的深惡痛絕。

在M教授課上喊一句GGAD就等於在清朝喊一句反清復明吧。


End file.
